tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Begin (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 泣きたいときは　泣けばいいから ねえ　無理はしないで 涙枯れたら　笑顔がひらく ほら　もう笑ってる 戸惑うのは　未来があるから まぶしさに負けない　勇気が欲しい Every day and night with you 小さな君の手を　握りしめるから Every day every night everywhere つながる感触を　ずっと確かめよう 今　ものがたりはBegin 瞳そらして　避けてるつもり? でも　僕は好きだよ 離れていても　分かちあうもの そう　思いがあれば 昨日にまだ「サヨナラ」言えずに くすぶってる時間は　むなしいだけさ Every day and night with you さめない微熱だけ　持てあましながら Every day every night everywhere ふたりの感覚を　もっと重ねよう 今　君と僕はBegin 本当は僕も同じだよ (Baby I need your love need your touch Oh baby I need your love need your touch baby) 夜の闇におびえている(You tell me how) でも　ひとりじゃない Ohh… Every day and night with you ふるえる君の手を　握りしめるから Every day every night everywhere つながる感触を　ずっと確かめよう 今　ものがたりは…Begin Every day and night with you さめない微熱だけ　持てあましながら Every day every night everywhere ふたりの運命を　そっと重ねよう 今　ふたりだけでBegin |-|Romanized= nakitai toki wa nakeba ii kara nee muri wa shinai de YC/CM namida karetara egao ga hiraku YC/CM hora mou waratteru tomadou no wa mirai ga aru kara mabushisa ni makenai yuuki ga hoshii Every day and night with you chiisana kimi no te wo nigirishimeru kara Every day every night everywhere tsunagaru kanshoku wo zutto tashikame yo ima monogatari wa Begin hitomi sorashite saketeru tsumori demo boku wa suki da yo hanarete ite mo wakachiau mono sou omoi ga areba kinou ni mada “SAYONARA” iezu ni kusubutteru jikan wa munashii dake sa Every day and night with you samenai binetsu dake mote amashi nagara Every day every night everywhere futari no kankaku wo motto kasaneyou ima kimi to boku wa Begin hontou wa boku mo onaji da yo (Baby I need your love need your touch) Oh baby I need your love need your touch baby) yoru no yami ni obieteru (you tell me now) demo hitori ja nai Ohh… Every day and night with you furueru kimi no te wo nigirishimeru kara Every day every night every where tsunagaru kanshoku wo zutto tashikame yo ima monogatari wa Begin Every day and night with you samenai binetsu dake mote amashi nagara Every day every night everywhere futari no unmei wo sotto kasaneyou ima futari dake de begin |-|English= t’s okay if you cry when you want to, it’s not unreasonable When a tear dries, a smile lights up your face. Look, you are already laughing The future is confusing But I won’t lose to its brilliance, I want to have courage. Every day and night with you, I hold your small hand tightly Every day, every night, everywhere Let’s always make sure our feelings are connected, now, let the story begin You avert your eyes, do you plan to avoid me? But I like you Even when we are separated, we can share something, yes, if we have these feelings I can’t say “goodbye” to yesterday yet This smoldering time is just lifeless Every day and night with you, I just don’t know what to do with this ceaseless fever Every day, every night, everywhere Let’s gather up our feelings more and more, now, you and I begin You’re really just like me (Baby I need your love, need your touch) Oh, baby I need your love, need your touch, baby) Scared of the darkness of the night (you tell me now) But you’re not alone, ohh… Every day and night with you I take your quivering hand and hold it tight Every day every night everywhere Let’s always make sure our feelings are connected, now, let the story begin. Every day and night with you I just don’t know what to do with this ceaseless fever Every day every night everywhere We’ll gently overlap our destinies, now, just the two of us begin Category:Japanese Songs